Amaryllis
by zwartevlinder
Summary: Mixed signals from your friend could be dangerous. Hiccup was always the unfortunate one out of sixty four possibilities. [AR] [leaning towards JackXHiccup]


Title: Amaryllis

Pairing: Jack Frost/Hiccup H. Haddock III

Rated: K

Universe: Alternate Reality [AR] from Rise of the Guardian movie; a modern day where everyone are humans.

* * *

Hiccup sighed for the umpteenth time. He had been working to finish his homework so fast that he wanted nothing but curled up in his bed this weekend. He stretched his back and leaned on the chair. He's inside the library right now, a place where no one would bother him. No Snoutlout and his lackeys, thank God for that. The last thing he need was Snoutlout found him and take away his homework.

Snoutlout is his cousin. You see it's not all good to be the anti-mainstream in your big family. And by that Hiccup meant, literally BIG family, in more ways than one. Everyone in his family has big bones, all muscles and strong, while Hiccup is not so much. It's a fact there. He learned in biology that something like this could happen, but it's a rare chance. Like one birth in 64 births that a child could look exactly nothing like his/her parents. And Mother Nature herself seemed like to take the joke and made Hiccup one out of those sixty four probabilities.

Even when Hiccup reached the age of eighteen he still the smallest in his own family. Astrid said if only he liked to train himself he might gain some good muscles. The thing is Hiccup didn't like sport that much. He did some exercise though.

Hiccup sighed again and gathered his books. He's just going to finish the rest at home. He needs to finish his art project too and he couldn't do that outside his room. Hiccup stood up and walked to return the books he borrowed. He saw Astrid pass the door and when he was about to greet her, he stopped. Scratch that, he was frozen on the spot.

He barely heard Astrid when Hiccup somehow dropped his books.

"Seriously Hiccup, just how clumsy you can get?"

He heard her saying that, "Oh, uh, sorry Astrid. Thanks by the way."

Astrid helped him gather his books. Hiccup could feel the gaze of a certain boy at him. The boy who was the reason Hiccup frozen on the spot. The very one who always managed to get Hiccup all jittery and his body betraying his brain. The boy's name is Jackson Overland Frost. Bleached white hair, blue eyes, and tall. Hiccup swore that if he didn't know better the boy is the actual embodiment of winter. Hiccup heard the boy liked snow. Hiccup somehow got himself a crush to another boy. He kept it secret not because he's afraid that his father would disown him or he would be bullied because of it. He already bullied enough, adding that he attracted to a boy didn't make any difference. At least that's what he thought.

The problem is that he's afraid of the rejection.

Finally he let reality crashing down on him. Once he had a crush but it ended up him being rejected by the girl and that they're just friends. That was eight years ago or something. Hiccup still remember the girl was nice. The only one who tried to befriend with him while other kids didn't want to bother. Because he was different, he liked books and dragons. Especially books filled with actions, wartime stories, and adventure.

Jack was just one of his classmates. Why did it has come to this Hiccup wasn't sure. It was this time when the two just happen to sit down in a class. Hiccup knew Jack was popular. Hiccup himself quite surprised that day that the boy remembered his name. Jack told Hiccup stories of his childhood. Hiccup was glad that this popular student didn't judge him or label him as a nerd just like his fellow popular student.

Jack turned out to be a bit different when he's not surrounded by people. Jack and Hiccup share something in common about favorite shows and interest in dragons. The two talked a bit. But, just like a royalty and common folk, their life was different. Hiccup couldn't just say hello to Jack every time they crossed in the hall. Hiccup knew he's silly, they're just friend… right?

He didn't know that for sure himself. Because sometimes Jack didn't even recognize him. It's like as if Jack showing that they didn't know each other. But then Jack all smile and sit beside him the next day. It didn't help that the little attention and smiles Jack gave him starting to give Hiccup 'feelings'. Hiccup didn't like it.

When it's just little crush it's not hard to brush it aside. Now, without even trying it invaded Hiccup slowly. His brain just couldn't focus at some time. If people said when you like someone so much your stomach seemed to have butterfly flying all over it. Hiccup will tell those people it was a lie. His stomach was eating itself instead. Hiccup felt not only his stomach but also his heart was hurting whenever he saw Jack.

Hiccup shook his head and walked back to grab his backpack after returning the books. Hiccup didn't see Jack for a week. Hiccup tried his best to avoid the boy. If Jack was trying to avoid him sometimes then the two can play the game.

That is until one afternoon Hiccup sat down under a tree and someone sat beside him. Jack sat there as if nothing happen before between them. Hiccup raised his eyebrow at this sudden change. He tried to be calm even if his heart did beating twice as hard.

"What are you doing here?" he asked the white haired boy.

"What? Just resting, couldn't I? Beside the tree is nice."

Hiccup just shrugged hearing that.

The two sat there. Hiccup was lost in thought about what was happening in here? He went back to argue with himself were they friends or not. But friends don't ignore each other and sat together without having conversation, right? At least with Astrid, Hiccup always found something to talk about besides helping her with homeworks. With Fishlegs, Hiccup went geek-mode and talked about various things.

But what about Jack and him? Hiccup knew that he might keep his crush a secret until forever. Jack deserved better even if something good did happen between them. That was unlikely. Seeing everything that happened in his life, Hiccup sure that Lady Luck was never in his side. Ever. So why would this be any different? There it was the sarcastic and pessimistic side of him showing.

"I don't know why I told you anything, but one thing I know. I like it to talk to you."

Hiccup blinked and stared at his friend (?).

"What?"

Jack looked at him now, "You have some kind of feeling or I don't know what it is- about you that made people comfortable. You made me trusted you when I told you all of those stories."

Hiccup hoped his body didn't betray him and flushed right now.

"Thanks I guess? Some people also said that."

Jack smiled again at that. Hiccup looked away. Those smile going to be the death of him. This huge crush of his was a huge problem and he didn't know how long it'll take before Jack himself knew about the crush. Hiccup hoped never. Because he didn't want to trouble the other.

There were two or three months left before they finally graduate from the school. Would Hiccup do something about his feeling by then? Before the graduation? Hiccup has so many scenarios in his head. Yet, even if he wanted to say something he always ended up silent and said something else instead. When the bell rang the two boys got up and walk side by side quietly.

.

.

'Should I really considering ask him out?'

* * *

A/N: should there be a sequel? Review to answer! :D


End file.
